


Hulk goes to Kindergarten

by Between2Dimensions



Category: Hulk - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Funny, Hulk Needs a Hug, Hulk goes to kindergarten, Kindergarten, Other, School, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Between2Dimensions/pseuds/Between2Dimensions
Summary: Hulk when he is well.....hulk, He is not the....most educated, dispite his other side (Bruce Banner) having 7 PhDs. The avengers deside it is time for hulk to go to schooling. They find that his learning is at a kindergarteners level. What will happen when the avengers send hulk to Kindergarten?
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie & Hulk (Marvel), Hulk & Avengers Team
Kudos: 7





	Hulk goes to Kindergarten

Vakyrie was sent to pick up Hulk from the Happy Kids Preschool on his first day. She walked into the class room as the kids (and hulk) were gathering their school supplies up. She walked nervouslyover to the teacher.   
"How did he do?" Valkyire asked gesturing to Hulk.   
"Oh, he did fine....as long as he was kept fed. You know the big green boy ate ten boxes of goldfish crackers, and he drank six jukeboxes!" The teacher squeaked.   
"Why am I not suprised?" Valkyire mutterd to herself. Then she walked over to Hulk.  
"Ready to go big guy?" She asked.  
*Hulked grunted* 

************

They arrived at Avengers Tower in no time. The rest of the Avengers came to see Hulk and ask how he did on his first day.   
"So Hulk what did you learn about today?" Asked Natasha.  
"CATERPILLARS AND BUTTERFLYS" hulk answerd with glee.  
"What did you do in class." Asked Thor with great interest.  
"FINGER PAINTING. HULK PAINTED YELLOW BUTTERFLYS AND FLOWERS." He said joyfully.  
Tony snickerd but stopped when he saw hulk staring daggers at him.  
"Prehaps on day I shall paint butterflys with you." Said Thor with new found interest in finger painting.  
Hulk smiled "THOR GOOD FRIEND"  
Tony bursted out laughing now. This time both hulk and thor glared at him.  
Then Tony had begun to jump around like somthing was up his shirt. He located the thing. Pulling off of himself a large green caterpillar. He threw it on the ground a was fixing to stomp on it when a big green fist punched him across the room.  
"STARK BAD FRIEND" hulk yelled in rage. Then he knelt down and gently picked up the caterpillar the let the tiny creature crawl in his big hand.  
"Stark you better not mess with Hulk's caterpillars."

**Author's Note:**

> Just 4 fun y'all.  
> Lemme know how you like it in the comments below.  
> Or read my first funny hulk work(Three Guys Stranded)  
> If you liked this.  
> Thank you for reading marvel lover's   
> -Between2Dimensions


End file.
